It All Started With That Bloody Freaking Bet
by Come-At-Me-Bro321
Summary: He really should have just kept his big mouth shut on this one... or maybe not.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.**

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It all started with that bloody freaking bet.

"I bet he'll end up with Rose." That was the beginning. So, when he thought about it, it was really all Hermione's fault.

"Well, I think he'll end up with Lilly." And then Ginny.

"Well, I say it's just some prat he picks up off the side of the road!" and of course Ron had to join in the fun.

"Maybe it's Dominique? I mean, she_ is_ part Veela." Oh great, then Teddy.

"Oh, I hope you're right Teddy! I'd love to be his sister-in-law!" Now it was Victoire's turn.

After that, the only person left at the table who hadn't voiced their opinion was himself, Harry. At first he decided that he wasn't going to join in on predicting who his niece and son's best friend was going to end up with. But then he started thinking… maybe he could make this entertaining. So after a couple of seconds of everyone looking at him expectantly, he nonchalantly said, "I bet he'll end up with Al."

Everyone just sat and stared at him for a second. Then Ron burst out laughing and said, "Wouldn't that be a sight!"

"Why don't we make this little bet more interesting?" Teddy suggested, rubbing his hands together evilly.

"Interesting how?" Ron asked- completely forgetting about the mental image of Scorpius Malfoy kissing Albus Potter- while leaning forward slightly to place his chin in his hands, eyebrows wiggling.

"Interesting as in we put up money. We each put in 3 Galleons, and whoever wins gets it all!"

"I'm in!" Harry, Ron and Ginny said at the same time. But Victoire and Hermione still looked weary on the subject. Eventually –after much prodding from Ron and Harry- they joined the bet. Little did they know that all of the children (James, Albus, Lilly, Dominique, Scorpius, Rose, Hugo, and Louis) who were supposed to be in bed were all hidden around the corner, listening in. Scorpius was sporting a blush any Weasley would be proud of and couldn't seem to get his mouth to work right. He had never been one to like a lot of attention, so listening to 6 adults talking about him made him extremely uncomfortable.

He and Al were only twelve at the time, so talking about someone's love life was at that strangely awkward stage. The two of them were the only Hufflepuff boys in their year, so they were sort of forced to become friends. They were the best of them though. Despite his last name, Scorpius Malfoy was extremely nice. He and Al were practically joined at the hip.

After that night, the bet wasn't mentioned again… well, until Scorpius and Al were 17, that is.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXx

It was awkward.

That was all Albus Potter could come up with to describe it as. Scor was so fidgety that he almost dropped the mashed potatoes… twice.

"Eh hum," Albus cleared his throat loudly to get everyone's attention. Scorpius froze immediately.

"Um, I have an announcement to make. Well, you see," now _he_ was getting fidgety, "I'm moving out next week… Friday to be exact." There were numerous gasps throughout the room, "I'll be leaving around noon because the realtor said we could move in around 2…" Al was cut off by his father.

"So, I'm guessing that you're in a romantic relationship with the person you're moving in with?" of course his bloody father was the one to notice his little slip. He just _had_ to say 'we'.

"…." The entire room was dead silent.

"Yeah… I am."

That was when all hell broke loose. Al's mother and sister looked so happy they could cry; his father and cousin Rose were smirking like they'd known all along (well, Rose had, but that's beside the point); Uncle Ron looked like he was still trying to process the words; almost everyone else was smiling or cheering; … then there was James. James looked like he was about to punch Al right in the face.

"YOU GOT A GIRLFRIEND AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL ME!? I'm your big brother; you're supposed to come to me with stuff like this! I could have given you advice on how to woo her or…" this time it was _James_ cut off by _Albus_.

"No you couldn't because it's not a _her_!" Al's voice was soft but powerful.

"Wait… you mean…" James started.

"Yeah, I'm gay alright!"

At this point Al was standing with his hands clenched into fists at his sides. Scor reached up and pulled on Albus's wrist. Al looked down at him and took a deep breath. That small, reassuring smile on Scor's face always got him to calm down. And- ever so slowly- Al sat back down and smiled back at him.

As soon as Al's butt hit the chair, Harry stood up. "Well, I have a little announcement of my own," he said as everyone turned their attention towards him. "I won the bet," he said it as if it was some of the most well-known information in the world.

"Wait… _the_ bet?" Ron said, throwing his hands out in front of himself as if bracing for the words that Harry was about to say.

"Yup!" Harry nodded vigorously.

"But that would mean…"

"Yes, yes it does." A dangerous smirk spread across his face as Ron looked over to his nephew. Scorpius's hand had moved down from Al's wrist to Al's hand.

"Bloody hell," he said as he pulled 3 galleons out of his wallet and tossed them at Harry. Soon, the rest of the people who had been in the bet were tossing in their share too.

"Oh yeah! I forgot that they made that bet." Al said as he tore his eyes away from Scor's strikingly silver ones.

"Wait, how did you all know?" Ginny asked. Her motherly instinct told her immediately that the kids had been up after their bedtime.

"Well, we snuck out of bed to see what you all did when we went to sleep." Hugo stated as if he was reading it out of a textbook.

"Actually, the bet was the reason Scor and I got together." Al said this as if it were old new; nothing anyone would care about…he was wrong.

The entire contents of the small dining room were now staring at Scorpius and Al like dead mice they found under their bed. "No, that came out wrong." Al fumbled out when he realized his mistake, "We already liked each other, that was just our excuse for getting together; to prove my dad right, or something like that." The room visibly relaxed.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Later that night, as Harry lay in bed, he thought that maybe, just maybe, that bloody awful, terrible, horrible bet wasn't too bad after all. It got his son to fall in love for Christ's sake! It couldn't be _too _bad if it did that.


End file.
